falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mister Handy (Fallout)
Mister Handy ist ein Roboter den man rundherum von New California in 2161 finden kann. Hintergrund Charakteristiken Spezifikationen The Mister Handy robot is a maintenance and construction robot with multiple, multi-jointed appendages, which levitates thanks to its powerful jet-powered engine. They were generally in use as butlers, maintenance workers and sometimes also employed as guards before the Great War. Spielmechanik-Attribute These robots are in general not designed for any combat, but will still attack with their manifold arms if threatened. Most player characters will have little trouble combating these robots, but for the unwary player character they may still pose a threat. They actually come equipped with miniguns and ammo, and have the minigun and "Big Gun" animation files, however, due to apparently a programming oversight, their use of miniguns in combat is extremely unlikely due to their ToHit threshold and Aggression value in their AI settings. Varianten Mister Handy right|50px Mister Handy robots pose a reasonable threat to experienced played character, but - being robots - are rather robust and as such can be daunting opponents nonetheless. |proto = |xp =400 |tp =113 |heilungsrate =3 |ac =16 |reaktion =18 |ap =8 |nahkampfschaden =21 |crit chance =0 |dt normal =12 |dt laser =6 |dt fire =14 |dt plasma =4 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =8 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =30 |dr laser =50 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =20 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =25 |dr emp =0 |angriff1 = |angriff2 = |fähigkeit1 = |fähigkeit2 = }} Schwacher Mister Handy right|50px The even less threatening "Weak" version of the Mister Handy robot poses approximately half the threat to the player character that his more robust brother does, statistically. |proto = |xp =200 |tp =60 |heilungsrate =1 |ac =19 |reaktion =8 |ap =10 |nahkampfschaden =8 |crit chance =0 |dt normal =2 |dt laser =2 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =25 |dr laser =40 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =0 |angriff1 = |angriff2 = |fähigkeit1 = |fähigkeit2 = }} Reparaturroboter right|50px |proto = |xp =240 |tp =60 |heilungsrate =1 |ac =14 |reaktion =16 |ap =7 |nahkampfschaden =5 |crit chance =0 |dt normal =4 |dt laser =6 |dt fire =4 |dt plasma =4 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =4 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =30 |dr laser =75 |dr fire =10 |dr plasma =20 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =25 |dr emp =0 |angriff1 = |angriff2 = |fähigkeit1 = |fähigkeit2 = }} |proto = |xp =280 |tp =80 |heilungsrate =1 |ac =16 |reaktion =20 |ap =8 |nahkampfschaden =5 |crit chance =0 |dt normal =4 |dt laser =6 |dt fire =4 |dt plasma =4 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =4 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =30 |dr laser =75 |dr fire =10 |dr plasma =20 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =25 |dr emp =0 |angriff1 = |angriff2 = |fähigkeit1 = |fähigkeit2 = }} Fundorte * A malfunctioning Mister Handy can be found in Klamath Canyon with a crashed Enclave Vertibird and two dead Enclave soldiers. * A Mister Handy can be found in Sierra Army Depot level 4 biological research facilities. * An inoperative but repairable Mister Handy can be found near The Vats. * Multiple Mister Handies can be found in the Master's Vault, level 3. Vorkommen Mister Handys kommen in Fallout und Fallout 2 vor. Galerie FO1 MrHandy target.png|Targeted Mister Handy scr00005.png|Mr Handy's minigun MAHANDKJ-3.gif|Mr Handy's Big Gun animation MAHANDLK-3.gif|Mr Handy's minigun animation Einzelnachweise en:Mister Handy (Fallout) Kategorie:Fallout Roboter und Computer Kategorie:Fallout 2 Roboter und Computer